We propose to determine the primary amino acid sequence of bacteriophage T4 DNA-Unwinding (or helix destabilizing) protein. Our effort of this year will be focused on sequencing of COOH-terminal 8000-dalton peptide which is related to the regulation of its DNA-unwinding activity.